XMEN Next Dimension
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: *AU* It is the year 2307, Humans have won the fight against Mutants and are holding them captive in Institutes, can the mutants join forces to help their species survive or will the humans win supremecy over the Earth? Remy/Rogue
1. New Home

X-men: Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Rogue, Jamie  
  
Brotherhood: Lance, Peitro, Remy, Todd, Fred, St John  
  
The others were either killed, or are still roaming free  
  
"can I borrow a canoe" speech  
  
'does this dress make me look fat?' thoughts  
  
hmm, you look good enough to eat mind speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, This story and the idea however are my own  
  
By Sujakata  
  
I do know that I have many other fics I should be writing, but, this was such a great idea, and well I couldn't get it out of my head, well I thought it was a great idea, I don't know..tell me what you think.  
  
DEDICATED TO: Jesmycar HAPPY BIRTHDAY she is 20 now!!!! Yay!!!!!  
  
X-MEN ~ Next Dimension  
  
Prologue: New Home  
  
"The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause; who at best, knows the triumph of high achievement; and who, at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat."  
  
-Theodore Roosevelt, "Citizen in a Republic", April 23, 1910  
  
It is the time of 2307 when the human race took a stand and defeated the mutants, where they became the greater species as they have been before, however, like history humans could not let a species just die out, and so institutes were formed with mutant gene dampeners built inside the walls, and this is where the mutants were kept, in habitats...inside a zoo.  
  
New New York Wednesday 25th March 2307  
  
11.00pm  
  
a young girl, around the age of seventeen watched the streets with trained eyes, she had to be careful, they didn't know yet, and she couldn't let them know, 'never let 'em know,' she brushed her gloved hands over the hood of her cloak, making sure it hid her face from anyone who might see. The flashing lights of the hover cars whined overhead and she ducked behind the wall from the lower streets, her face lowered to the ground so the search lights would miss her, however she wasn't lucky this time, non of them were ever lucky.  
  
the spotlight of a sentinel guard caught her small form the beam of light wavering in the darkness and she looked up frightened, allowing her hood to fall back to expose her soft, pale skin, the vibrant green eyes and the two toned hair, the dark chestnut tresses with the frame of stark white streaks around her face. The girl glared 'Ah will not go down without a fight, they wont take meh ta that place, Ah wont LET 'EM' and with that thought running through her quick mind the girl leapt out from behind the wall, and with a fluid motion pulled out a laser gun she had stolen from one of the lazy police officers that roamed the streets of New New York.  
  
The girl flipped away from the attacks of the lone sentinel and fired back, her eyes keeping track of the large metal mutant catcher, years of training with the x-men had led her to be one of the best at eluding and escaping 'Ah'm tha only one left, ah wont let 'em down, ah will git 'em out' her mantra pushed her forwards, now was not the time to hide, it was her turn to fight, she had to prove that she could, and she set the laser gun to maximum, took aim and fired at the junction where the head met neck, blowing the head clean off and decapitating the robot. She was about to do a little victory dance for herself when the sound of more sentinels approaching reached her ears 'now is tha time,' and she could almost hear her leaders voice 'mission: escape and evade.'  
  
Jumping over the rubble of a half decomposed road the girl with two toned hair skidded to a halt just beside one of the large garbage bins to scope out what was happening, she needed to get out, they would trap her in the sublevels, and she would look to conspicuous in the higher levels, and they would be able to track her down in the lower levels in which she was now 'where ta go...where ta go...ahh' the girl rolled away from the massive bin, shot a few marking shots at the oncoming sentinels and then quickly go to her feet and began to run, the only place you could be invisible to the sentinels was the sewers, water disrupted their sensors, 'just have ta git there befoa they geit meh.'  
  
"HALT" the girls green eyes widened and she skidded to a stop, there in front of her, standing on her escape were twenty armed humans, all carrying stun guns, stun rods, anything to stun and she shuddered, the sentinels were now gone, she could hear that, but the humans were slowly surrounding her, making sure she couldn't escape..'if only ah could fly' she thought fleetingly as she glanced up at the rather smoggy air above her, then within the clear sight of all present she began to undress herself, allowing all present to see her luminous, and very milky white skin, the only clothes she kept on were her undergarments, 'they may take meh alive, but ah sure as hell aint letten'em git away with it.'  
  
The humans gathered around were watching the mutant with some interest,  
  
"what is she doing?"  
  
"well, whatever she's doing, I'm not complaining" there was an amused chuckle from most of the males gathered, but non took their eyes off of her, it wasn't everyday they caught a free mutant, and when they did, it was always interesting and they had excellent stories to tell to their families afterwards.  
  
The girl however didn't seem to like their jeering all that much and she sneered at them all, then, as if she were just going for a casual walk she started for the people that were in front of her, however her mind was going in overtime already erecting the mind shields that were in her head to be ready for the impact of a lot of human psyches. They didn't do anything which she was grateful for, it made her job much more easier. She gave a shy little smile to the men before her, trying to get them off guard for even the slightest moment, the only place where any skin was showing was on their faces and their wrists 'this is gonna hurt meh a lot more then 'em' but ignoring her mind the mutant lunged at the closest man, holding on long enough for him to go unconscious before her spin kicked and caught another in the face, making him lose his balance and go head first into a broken pipe, breaking his neck.  
  
Landing on the uneven road the mutant didn't even wait for the next on to come at her, she could see them, maybe even feel them with all the training she had gone through and knew they were all rushing in, trying to overwhelm her, but she wouldn't go down without a fight, non of the x-men had, and she was still one. Flipping out of the way if a stun rod she placed her flat palm to the mans face, while holding another's wrist, and when she had absorbed enough she flung them back catching two of their own companions, 'now that's six, only fourteen ta go.' However her mussing were caught short when she felt electricity race through her nerves and she felt to the ground, spazaming in pain, her eyes shut tightly.  
  
Not one to go down after only one hit the girl flipped up, remembering the many danger room sessions she'd had to endure with Logan as her drill sergeant. The humans cursed and again all attacked at once, careful not to touch the mutants skin, it didn't take long however for one of the humans to get in close enough to get in a lucky shot that knocked the mutant back down on the ground, and this time the humans weren't so lenient and beat down upon the girl until she finally fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The humans sighed in delight and went to check on their fallen comrades, happy to know that they were only knocked out.  
  
"she got any identification?" one of them asked to man that was rifling through the girls belongings, a triumphant grin met the question as the man held up an identification card with a large X printed by the girls picture, signifying that she had been part of a mutant organization  
  
"well, what's her name?"  
  
"...Rogue"  
  
~X~  
  
Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York Friday 27th March 2307  
  
5.23 am  
  
Rogue groaned, she had one hell of a headache, and well, it hurt like Bobby had frozen her head and then had Kurt bamf ten people onto her head. She quickly realised however that the headache was a result of her mind-shields having to handle so many people at once. Without opening her eyes she took in her new surroundings, the place she was on was cold and hard, and felt like cement, the room was dark that much she could see from her closed eye lids, she was also wearing what she had before her attack. truly confused the mutant girl sat up quickly, 'not tha best thing ta do' she drawled in her mind, letting her self be drawn back into herself to check out the damage the over load had done to her own psyche. 'ah damn it, ah need a damned psychic ta fix this mess up!'  
  
Rogue was interrupted into further looking at her mind with the door to her...cell opening up. Rogue's eye twitched as she watched the woman walk it, wearing a crisp white lab coat and carrying a clip board. Rogue sat there for a while wondering why this woman didn't have a guard of at least three dozen solders, when realisation dawned on her 'a zoo...they've taken meh ta tha zoo.' She shuddered, her breathing hitched in her throat, she'd seen them all taken there, seen them die trying to get away or watched them being dragged to the one place all free mutants dreaded..captivity.  
  
"good morning Rogue, you've taken quite a while to wake up" the woman's voice was annoyingly sweet, Rogue bared her teeth at the woman, if she was going to be kept locked up like an animal then hell, she would start acting like one. "now, now, no need to act like that. I would just like to ask you a few questions and find out which habitat we should put you in." Rogue sneered but stayed quiet. The woman blew her fringe away from her eyes. "ok, shall I start?" again there was no answer from Rogue. "the report here shows that you seem to put people out of action through skin to skin contact, can you control this?" again no answer "ill take that as a no, now, do you have any allergies, medical history, mental illnesses, anything like that?" Rogue gave a feral smile at her  
  
"Ah have a history of mental illness" she stated proudly, watching for the woman's reaction, however the woman just nodded her head and clucked her tongue.  
  
"well, there are many places we could put you, however from the observations of the men that caught you, and the place that you were caught in, I think the best place to put you would be the nocturnal house." Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes  
  
"oh just peachy, and will there be a holiday deal with that? And when do I get the menu of the foods served?" the woman smiled at Rogue in a motherly way before getting up.  
  
"you will be taken to your new home shortly, you have quite a crowd watching to see you go there, and a lot of fans too" Rogue snarled and lunged at the woman, nevertheless the woman was already out of the cell and the door was closed before Rogue could even make it to the wall. The mutant girl pounded on the door, her eyes lit with murder 'oh ah am so gonna kill every single one of 'em befoa ah git out.'  
  
10.45 am  
  
The door once again slid open, this time however the room was filled to the brim with a honour guard just for Rogue,  
  
"awe so sweet" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, the guards though didn't even batt an eyelash at her, then the woman in the white lab coat came in and smiled once again at Rogue  
  
"come now, time for you to move in" Rogue didn't move a muscle, 'ya'll are gonna have ta carry meh, there's no way ah'm movin.' As if they had heard her thoughts two men stepped forwards and picked her up by her arms before dragging her limp body out after the doctor. The halls were sickeningly white and nearly blinded the mutant with their brightness 'kinda lhake jean's hair' Rogue almost laughed at that, the things you could remember from the stupidest things. Rogue didn't really pay too much attention to the decoration, she however watched the hallways they went down, how many turns it was, where the exits were, the ways in which she could escape. And then the hallways went from blindingly white to enveloping black, the whole place was lit with strobe lights so as not to give off too much light. Rogue swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat 'tha nocturnal house,' she watched as the woman took out her card key and swiped it in the small slot and then typed the numbers of access '330276911.'  
  
"here you go Rouge, your knew home, make sure that you wave to the people at the window" and then Rogue was launched inside and the door was shut quickly with a bang. Rogue picked herself up and looked around her, she was in the sleeping chambers, the beds were military style, bare except fro scratchy wool, grey blankets and white sheets, the floor was cement and radiated cold, the room again as painted black and one single strobe light was emitting its purplish glow. Rogue shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around herself, a buzzing started up in the ceiling, and she caught site of a speaker  
  
"Rogue, go to the bared doors and wait for them to open, the go through them and close the door." Rogue shrugged, 'anything must be bettah than stayin' in here,' she moved over to the prison bar door and could see the electricity running over it, before it stopped and clicked open, Rogue pushed the heavy door outwards into more darkness, on the other hand this one wasn't so complete, and closed the door behind her. Rogue took a look around, the place was huge, but what dominated the place more then the darkness was the huge, glass window and outside of that window she could see faces upon faces upon faces. Humans were there, watching her, pointing at her and talking, then she could see some pointing at some of the plaques that were there to tell the people outside what was inside. 'this really is a zoo,' the was again rudely taken from her thoughts when she heard a couple of the people outside the window titter excitedly and point again at her..'wait, not at meh..behind meh' Rogue turned quickly, already sliding into a fighting stance but was met only by staring, smouldering red eyes.  
  
~X~  
  
Apologies: for grammar, and spelling mistakes  
  
Thanks: to Kame who is so understanding and wont kill me for writing another fic :D 


	2. So we meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men  
  
Dedicated to: Lady MR, Starlightz6, gambitgirl, (person who gave no name), Lady Trunks, Ginger, Rosebud15, S., ishandahalf, brandy and Katalina. Thankyou all for Reviewing woohoo, your names are imbedded into the fic now!!! YOU SHALL LIVE FOREVER!  
  
By Sujakata  
  
X-MEN ~ Next Dimension  
  
Chapter One: So we meet again  
  
"We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who has lost his wife. But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence."  
  
-Joseph Roux  
  
Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York Friday 27th March 2307  
  
Nocturnal House  
  
10.57 am  
  
she watched the 'thing' with red eyes watch her, something about those eyes seemed familiar, but she would not get out of her fighting stance, her muscles were taunt, ready to do battle, and for some strange reason her focus was more on the stupid humans all making excited noises then the 'thing' standing before her. Nothing happened for a while, both mutants just watched each other, one with interest, the other with wariness, and Rogue was about to say something scathing when a much more familiar sound and smell greeted her ears...  
  
Bamf  
  
'Kurt' Rogue's heart quickened and slowly she turned her attention to the side of the red eyed mutant to see her brother, blue fur, yellow eyes, happy smile, she could feel her eyes prickly with tears, her breathing went shallower and she swallowed a lump in her throat, she didn't even realise that she was trembling, and with lightning quick movements the female mutant had thrown herself into her brothers arms, forgetting about trying to keep her tough girl attitude that had kept her alive on the streets and she clung to her brother as if he might disappear, and she repeated his name over and over.  
  
"Mein Swvista" Kurt sighed and held his sister tightly, holding her up as her knees collapsed from under her, she was just so thin and looked so tired, and he was just so happy to see her, he hadn't believed it when he saw her, he thought she might be one of his hallucinations he continued to have ever since he came to this cursed place, but he could feel her, and he knew she was real. His ears twitched as the noise of the humans grew, he could hear some asking what was going on, and out of the corner of his eye he could see some of them trying to get a closer look, and that was when the man with red eyes stood in front of the humans view of brother and sister reuniting, giving them what little privacy they could. "Danke Remy, Danke" Remy nodded his head and watched them closely  
  
"she be ok?" he asked, his voice betraying his background as being of Cajun descent and they both turned to Rogue as she gasped  
  
"YOU!" she screeched, she had gone from weary, to blubbery to down right friggen angry, Remy smiled slyly  
  
"me?" he asked trying to look innocent, he thought back to the day that Kurt had met him in this same place and it hadn't been too friendly, but spending around six months together in a strange environment can bring two people together in order to survive, the only strange thing that Remy found about this situation was that Rogue was the first female to come to the Nocturnal House.  
  
Rogue tore herself from her brothers grasp and advanced on the Cajun who responded to her by pulling out a few rocks and charging them slightly, she stopped and smirked  
  
"what no cards?" she asked, while slowly taking off a glove, this guy had almost blown her up and had been the cause of Kitty's and Lance's capture. The man glared at her and threw one of the rocks at her feet in warning, again their attention was drawn to the crowds of humans cheering on the fight as if it was some kind of show. Rogue, having had too much of an emotional day lost it and instead of lunging at Remy flung herself at the glass that separated the humans and the mutants. Rogue had no idea how she'd gotten so far across the room so quickly but she didn't care, and she began to claw at the glass, shooting curses at the humans and glaring at them. She saw some of them jump away and back up, as if she were contagious, but she was soon stopped by an electrical current that zapped through the glass and flung her backwards into Kurt's waiting arms. He shook his head and placed her back onto the ground.  
  
"calm down Rogue, and let me explain about vats goink on here." Rogue's harsh breathing was her only reply. "vell, from vat I can tell ze vall over there haz ze same properties as ze rest of ze institute, vat I'm getting at iz ze vall haz a dampener on it, but the rest of ze room hasn't. do you understand?" Rogue sat there, still breathing but she nodded slowly, all the while Remy continued to watch the pair, but his eyes continued to scan the room as if waiting for an attack to come from somewhere.  
  
"So what ya'll are sayin' is that in this here room we can all use our powers, but tha wall, window thing is a barrier or sorts?" at Kurts nod she quickly got to thinking 'with this knowledge we could form a plan, but it'll take meh some time ta git it goin'  
  
"do ya know where tha othah's are?" Both Remy and Kurt looked at her and shook their heads. "well ah know that Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan, Bobby and Jamie are tha x-men that are here, tha brotherhood are all here 'cept for tha adults-"  
  
"vait, vhat happened to ze others?" Rogue was silent and her gaze was directed anywhere but at Kurt, she felt tears prickling at her eyes again, but refused to let them show.  
  
"ah was tha last of 'em" again there was that eerily silence, apart from the audience that they had out side the window. "ah wonda if we could see ta anothah habitat" both boys looked at her for a moment before all three of them moved at one to the window, again all the humans stepped back as they approached the window, and careful not to touch the window they all looked out past it and to the left and right. What they saw was masses upon masses of humans all looking in to other glass windows, but they couldn't see anything over the humans heads  
  
"ve'll have to vait until dark" both mutants nodded at Kurt and then followed him back to their spot.  
  
Rogue sat there thinking, nothing was making sense to her, this whole thing was bizarre, first she gets put into some dark foresty jungly thing with a mutant that was supposed to be her enemy, she finds her brother in the same habitat, there is a wall that gives you electrical shocks if you try and move it, and to top it all off, humans were watching her every move as if she were some fascinating creature.  
  
"you, Remy, whatever yoah name is, how long have ya been here?"  
  
"'bout eight months, two by m'self, six wit' y' brot'er" Rogue nodded and continued to look around the large "outdoor" place of their habitat.  
  
"if ah learn ta control mah powers, ah may be able ta form a plan..but ah'll need both of ya'll ta help meh" Kurt cocked his head to the side  
  
"vat are you planning mein swvista?" Rogue grinned  
  
"Ah'll tell ya when tha first stage is in ordah?"  
  
~X~  
  
The Plains  
  
12.15 pm  
  
the sun beat down on the only real outdoor habitat in the mutant institute, and it was huge, however the entire habitat was surrounded by clear x-gene dampeners, Peitro zipped up to Kitty who was sitting under a tree watching Jamie.  
  
"hey-kitty-kat,-missing-Lance-again?" Kitty turned her chocolate brown eyes to him and scowled  
  
"Like get lost Peitro, like don't you have someone else to like bother?" Peitro brushed past kitty and smirked sexily down at her  
  
"but-your-the-only-one-that's-fun" Kitty rolled her eyes  
  
"now I can like see why Rogue hated you" that stopped the fast moving Pietro and he stood still for a total of ten seconds, a sad expression on his face  
  
"did-she-really-hate-me?" he asked in a soft, un-Pietro-like voice. Kitty sighed and shook her head  
  
"no, she just like said you were like so annoying, but like she would say that with like a smile, so I like think she liked you as a friend" Peitro pouted  
  
"only-a-friend-kitty-kat?" Kitty blew a brown bang from her face and shook her head  
  
"I don't like know, when we see her again you can like ask her"  
  
Pietro grimaced  
  
"yeah-when-I-see-her" he whispered and then with a shake of his head and a cocky glance he was off again, running around the entire perimeter of the plains.  
  
~X~  
  
Fire Pit  
  
2.22 pm  
  
Lance glared at Summers and Pyro who were arguing again 'could they shut up? Its bad enough its as hot as hell here but they have to constantly be at each others throats, it's like they're lovers or something with the way they act and prattle on about the most damned insignificant things.'  
  
"SHIT UP!" Avalanche yelled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let his mutation rattle the ground and force both boys to stop arguing, however the small shimmer in the earth caused the small pools of lava and fire to be disrupted and cause a hive of activity in the rather hot habitat. Lance rolled his eyes and groaned 'they've stopped, but now its even hotter, I wish I was anywhere but here, even being in a room with Todd would have been better!'  
  
"look mate, take a chill pill would ya, its not like were gonna split the cake!" Lance groaned  
  
"what?" 'this guy never makes any sense whatsoever, what a stupid Australian freak!'  
  
"yeah, what? Look you little Aussie reject from the backwaters of the land from down under, just go hop on your kangaroo and get the hell away from me"  
  
"you shut up to scooter" Lance sneered standing up, he'd had enough of this crap, he was going to find another rock to sit on. Lance shivered as he watched the humans pointing and talking about him and the other mutants that were in the habitat, 'I never ever wanted to know what a caged animal felt like, so why am I like this? And where the hell was Magneto when this happened? And what about that stupid Xavier dude, wasn't he supposed to be striving for mutant human relations? All this crap just went to hell, and I got caught up in the middle of it, me n' my Kitty Kat.' Lance glanced up at the roof of his habitat and glared at the lights that shone as a fake sun 'they better be taking good care of you Kitty, or I'll run them into the ground for treating my girl wrong, just be alright.' Lance sat down on his new rock and closed his eyes, all of this listening to Scott and St John fight and the constant heat was getting to him, and soon Lance Alvers was asleep.  
  
Charter Air Space, Old Mexico State, 27th March 2307  
  
3.49pm  
  
The sun beat down on the dry earth as three men stood, waiting for the fourth member of their group to arrive, all anxious to get out of the sun, and being exposed, they humans were becoming more quicker at catching their kind, and what they needed was more mutants to help in freeing the ones kept up in the institutes, they already had a few ideas on what institutes they would hit first, all they needed was for their fourth member to confirm if they had enough back up for the job. The fourth member slowly stalked towards the gathered men, her hips swaying in a dress business suit.  
  
"sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting,"  
  
"It's quite alright Ms. Darkholm, quite alright."  
  
~X~  
  
Sujakata: ooooh Raven is here, and she's good???? What do you think so far? I know a lot of you are actually enjoying this so far so yay I'm happy, and yes It's just a Phase will be updated shortly, I just have to get a little problem fixed with the fic, I'm kind of stuck on one stupid thing so yeah, BLAH! More Remy Rogue-ness coming up!!!! YAY!  
  
Oh and how hard is it to do four flippin accents and Kittys damned 'likes' every time they speak??? 


	3. Monsters

Disclaimer: I own a pair of socks and now a shirt, but I don't own x-men  
  
Dedicated to: (person who didn't give a name), Lady Trunks, DragonBlond, Daughter of Death, Lady MR, starlightz6, Ginger, gambitgirl, ishandahalf, Blue Phoenix, Thankyou, oh I love Reviews, gives hugs to these ten wonderful people oooh again you will be forever tucked away inside this fic, you're the reason I wrote this next chapter, see when I don't get reviews, well I think people don't like my fics. SO YAY GO YOU!!!!  
  
By Sujakata  
  
AN/ 'It's Just a Phase' will be updated as soon as I get over that small problem, thankyou for being patient, or impatient, whatever you are :D  
  
X-MEN ~ Next Dimension  
  
Chapter Two: Monsters  
  
I was hanging upside down from the overpass Waiting to discover something about the world I couldn't get with the programme and I couldn't listen to them It was like trying to think in reverse  
  
New New York, Saturday 28th March 2307  
  
Nocturnal House  
  
6.05 am  
  
Rogue shifted uncomfortably on her army boot camp style bed and scrunched her face up in frustration, her constant living on the streets and old training sessions stopped her from sleeping in late. With a grunt of anger the female mutant pushed herself out of bed and onto the cold cement floor of the sleeping quarters of her new home, she had to sleep in the same room with at least ten other mutants, all male. The only good thing about the whole set up was that Kurt and that Remy guy were close to her, so the others wouldn't try something with her, not that they could anyway, it just so happens that the sleeping quarters didn't negate their mutant abilities and so, here they couldn't touch her either 'thank mah lucky stars foah that.'  
  
Rogue stretched herself and pulled on her gloves and boots before creeping over to where Remy and Kurt were sleeping and kicked out at Remy behind her while she nudged Kurt in front of her softly. Remy woke up with a start, his hands automatically reaching for his cards that had long ago been used up, while Kurt yawned and tried to push Rogue away from him  
  
"five more minutes Logan, just five" Rogue snorted at being called Logan, but couldn't stop the sag of her shoulders, he wouldn't be coming back, that she knew  
  
~X~FLASH BACK~X~  
  
Logan and Rogue huddled there under the overpass of the highway, it was only them left now, all the younger students had either been killed or captured, and Logan was still haunted by the way in which Ororo Munroe had died, how she had just stood there, cornered, how she had shaken her head at Logan and Rogue to stay back, to stay hidden and with a flash of metal she had slit her own throat, eyes locked with Logan, a small smile of triumph. she had always said they wouldn't take her alive, and they wouldn't. Logan growled, and pushed Rogue back behind him  
  
"stripes, you get away, they wont get you as long as I keep them busy, you're their last hope now, so stay alive." Rogue shook her head and pulled Logan back  
  
"no, they don't even know that were here yet, just stay here Logan, they wont know!" Logan had stared into her eyes then and growled  
  
"they always find us stripes, and there isn't anything we can do about it then run and hide"- and this he had held his hand up to stop Rogue from butting in "- and this time we cant run and hide, you stay here, and when their attention is on me you get out." Rogue shook her head, not even bothering to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Ah wont let ya Logan, Ah wont" she had hissed and was about to take her gloves off when Logan knocked her upside the head, disorientating her enough for him to get out of their hiding place and run past the sentinels and the human men.  
  
And I don't want to slide into apathy And I don't want to die in captivity But these monsters follow me around Hunting me down, trying to wipe me out  
  
Rogue sat up slowly, watching her mentor, her teacher, the man that she classed as her father slice at his opponents, and it was like the entire scene slowed down, it started to rain, the fat drops hiding her tears, she could see the metal of Logan's claws slice through skin and bone, see the blood that ran from the wounds, she watched as Logan kicked out, using all of his training and street knowledge to fight tooth and nail to get all of the men to come at him, to give her time to escape. Rogue couldn't breathe, she couldn't even move as he stopped for a moment and bared his teeth in her direction, he was warning her to get out, and that warning cost him his life.  
  
Rogue got out of her hiding place in a daze, as she watched the humans jump on him and beat at him, the sentinels were still firing, not caring that they were hitting humans as well as the mutant, and Rogue watched as the great wolverine fell, watched him close his eyes as he knew death was coming, and he died the way all fighters wish to die, he died protecting her, and didn't give up until his last breathe left his body. Rogue had run then, the sight of his blood being mixed with his opponents and the torrent of rain had been too much for her, they could have fought together, but then both of them would have died, and that was the way Logan was. The tears and rain blinded Rogue, but she continued to run, she was headed for New New York, the only place that she could hide better, and the place she and Logan had been headed for before they had been forced to hide from the FOH (Friends of Humanity).  
  
Wipe me out  
  
~X~ END OF FLASH BACK ~X~  
  
Rogue shook her head and slapped her brother across the face lightly, Remy was already awake and pulling on his shirt and pants, while tying on his boots. They had figured that when Rogue woke up that was when they would start the first stage of their plan, help Rogue to reign in her mutant ability. Kurt grumbled in German as he fell out of bed and pulled on his shoes and jumper.  
  
"right, lets git this started." They all went to the bathroom and locked the doors, this was the only place in the entire habitat that wasn't watched, as this was a place of privacy.  
  
"wha'do y' wan' ust' do che're?" Rogue growled at the name but sat down on the tiled floor.  
  
"Just try an' hold back yoah powers an' mind while ah try an' block mine" both boys looked nervously at each other, they knew that Rogue' powers could have devastating effects on the body and mind, but they knew it had to be done. "ah figured out why it's taken meh so long ta learn how ta block my mutant abilities, its 'cause look at ya'll ya had ta learn, meh, well all ah had ta do was covah up, it wasn't a necessity foah meh."  
  
"al'ight 'nough talk, lets get dis done before de ot'ers wake up"  
  
"ok, ok, hold ya horses swamp rat" Remy raised his brow at that  
  
"swamp rat?" Rogue just smirked and flexed her now un-gloved hands.  
  
"oh please, your flirting now Rogue?" Rogue glared at her brother and slapped his arm.  
  
"both of ya be quiet, ah have ta concentrate." Rogue closed her eyes and fell back into herself, trying to locate her powers, 'ah wont be able ta find them unless I'm touchin' someone' sighing in frustration Rogue's hand flashed out and grabbed someone's hand, and by the feel of it, it wasn't Kurt's. She felt the pull and found the void that looked a lot like a black hole or power. Smirking she quickly started to fling up a barrier, the solid metal was taking a long time to put up and she could feel that Remy's grip on his psyche and powers was fading with each second that passed, she could get this done, she just needed to stay in contact with him. Rogue's and Remy's breathing was laboured as both were trying to keep their powers at bay.  
  
I was hiding away under water Waiting for distance and buying some time Trying to be two hundred thousand years younger So I could excuse myself from humankind  
  
Rogue was almost finished, she could feel it, her grip on Remy tightened as she felt it slip slightly because they were both sweating. The metal wall just needed to do the last block and then she could stop her mutant abilities when a loud banging sounded on the bathroom door and broke Rogue's concentration and made her grip on Remy slip and disappear, as well as their hard work and trying to control her powers, and with the connection broken her metal wall fell away and the void of power disappeared.  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open in fury, and she stiffly got up and wrenched the door open  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled, oh she so wanted to kill something, she had been so damned close to being able to control her powers and now this boy had ruined it all  
  
"damn it girlie I need to pee," and he tried to push Rogue out of the way when Remy and Kurt came up behind Rogue, the boy that needed to pee looked at Remy and Rogue's sweaty faces, and took in their hard breathing and he reddened, "you do realise that this isn't the place to get it up dontcha, I mean come on, it's a bathroom for goodness sakes, get your hormones in check and get out of my way before I piss all over you" Rogue growled and she glared, but didn't move from her spot.  
  
"don't presume anything child, you just interrupted something very important, so piss your pants for all I care" and Rogue was about to turn around and close the bathroom door when the 'child' grabbed her arm and pulled her up close to him and gave her a feral smile,  
  
"If I have to piss my pants, then why don't I do it on you eh? Might as well kill two birds with one stone and mark my territory" Rogue rolled her eyes and kicked out at the boy, however he blocked it with his knee, his eyes never leaving Rogues.  
  
Remy, having enough of this display from K9 pulled Rogue from his grip and kicked the boy inn the stomach sending him backwards.  
  
"non, y' don' wanna do dat homme, she be mon fille and his." K9 shrugged and pushed past all three and slammed the bathroom door. Rogue snarled at the door and pulled herself out of Remy's grip and went over to her bed and sat there, eyes closed. Hell she was trying really hard to reign in her anger, but it was just so hard 'ah was so close, ah could feel it, ah know ah was close.'  
  
Kurt and Remy sat down on opposite sides of Rogue, both not talking, and after a while Remy lay down on Rogue's bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to keep his memories and powers back from Rogues had taken a lot out of him, and soon to follow Remy's lead was Rogue who, unconsciously lay her head on Remy's stomach and her feet on Kurt's lap. Kurt watched his sister and ex-enemy sleep and he sighed, 'as soon as ve get this done then ve can learn about Rogue's plan.'  
  
'Cause I don't want to be a container or a bastard with a ten page disclaimer but these monsters spin me around get me down, just try and shut me out  
  
Kurt rested his head on the wall behind him and felt the familiar buzz of the x-gene dampeners, they had to get out of this place, he knew what was going to come next, some of the mutants had already killed themselves in captivity, and so the numbers were decreasing, 'they vill start breeding programmes next.' Kurt shuddered at the thought and looked over at Remy and Rogue 'and they vill start with the vnes that are closest to eachozzer.'  
  
Shut me out  
  
~X~  
  
Ruben's Inn, Old Mexico State, Saturday 28th March 2307  
  
8.45 pm  
  
Raven sighed and pulled a hand through her hair, she had to get her kids out of that place, and that was why the Blair Institute was their first target, because of her influence and the mutants that followed her, she was able to persuade the others into going after that institute first.  
  
"Mystique, they are ready" Raven looked up at the young man that stood before her and nodded her head, the boy was tall, usually quiet and very strong  
  
"thankyou Colossus, tell them I'll be there in an hour, then we will start the trek to New New York" peter bowed slightly and walked out of the inn into the cold night. Peter smiled and pulled his coat closer to his body, these types of nights reminded him of his home in Russia. Sighing the tall boy thought about the people they were going to rescue, Mystique had given him almost all of the reports on the mutants that were at the institute. There was a lot more information on the mutants that had been involved in the organization called the X-men and the Brotherhood of mutants.  
  
Hold it in your head Believe and make believe and make believe  
  
Peter knew that he and his trained mutant forces would be able to get inside the institute without being detected, once inside and acting like tourists, they would be able to get the mutants free. Even at the young age of Eighteen Peter had the strength and the training, his parents had placed him into the army militia in Russia, and he had been taught all sorts of fighting techniques, mostly from the Asian countries, but this knowledge had given him the position of second in command in Mystiques forces and he had been the one to train all of the mutants that were under his command personally. All were ready for this mission and they would not fail.  
  
~X~  
  
Rage Mutant Arena, Indiana, Saturday 28th March 2307  
  
9.10 pm  
  
Xavier sighed in relief, his night was over, the fighting was a constant place for entertainment for the humans, and the only way he survived was to kill the mutants he was put up against, there had been one time where he had almost been beaten, by another psychic, but he had prevailed. The only problem though was that he and Eric were getting too good and he knew that sooner or later they would be put up against each other. Both however had made a pact, that if they were ever to go up against each other then they would refuse to fight, and when the humans came down they would kill them. It was horrible Xavier knew it, but he needed to escape this prison, he needed to go and save his students, or what was left of them.  
  
Xavier watched as they humans threw Eric back into his cell, the old time friends glanced at each other but said nothing, they didn't know who was listening and so plans could only be made if they were both out of their cells so Xavier could contact Eric through his mind. 'we will get out of this, and we will go and save out kind, and make the humans pay for what they have done to us, no longer do I feel that the humans deserve to live with us in peace, they have shown that that privilege is too far above them.'  
  
I was hiding away under water Waiting for distance, waiting for time And I don't want to slide into apathy and I don't  
  
....and I don't want to live in captivity.....  
  
~X~  
  
Sujakata: I apologise again for any spelling mistakes and any grammar mistakes. So??? I know that was OOC for Xavier but well, being locked up and having to kill your own kind to survive will do that to a person. Hmm, it took me a long time to do that, I'm so slow.  
  
Song: Monsters by Something For Kate. 


	4. Breeding

**Disclaimer: **

_Sujakata_: own the x-men, I do not, own this idea, that I do

Joshima: oh please ***rolls eyes*** you cant talk like Yoda to save your life

_Sujakata_: not as good as Yoda, that may be, 

Joshima: shut up and get on with it

_Sujakata_: may the force be with us

Joshima: ***sighs in exasperation*** ok, here we go

THANKYOU'S 

To all my reviewers

Gambitgirl, starlightz6, Rueshwari, Lady MR, Ginger, ishandahalf, Lady Trunks, Juju, Brit, Tintedrose and Shinigami Daimou

Sorry it took so long, but I'm not supposed to be focussing on this fic, I should be finished one of them soon, this one is next on my list.

By Sujakata

X-MEN ~ Next Dimension 

Chapter Three: Breeding

~X~

_Those who have been lost to us, will never fade away as long as we remember them_

_~ Unknown_

~X~

**Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Friday 3rd April 2307**

**Nocturnal House**

**12.00pm**

Rogue yawned, even after six days she and Remy were still tired after the first attempt at her controlling her mutant powers, however she was desperate to get them under control soon. She had over heard some of the guards about the possibility of starting up a breeding programme very, very soon. The more she heard about it the more she panicked. 

Kurt and Remy sat on her bed again, both staring at the wall, all three of them were waiting for their mid meal with the rest of their mutants. It was later then usual, and it was making her nervous, something was different she could feel it. 

They came in, armed and everything and once the door was open the entire room was buzzing with the x-gene dampener, Rogue shivered and moved back onto her bed, slightly shielding herself with Remy and Kurt's bodies. The men placed the trays out onto the floor like they were dogs they kept and then placed a small white envelope down before they took their leave. K9 was the first to get to the envelope and whistled through his teeth.

"For you little chick" he said and tossed it to her before he grabbed up and plate and took it to his bed and started to eat. The other males in the room did the same, however Rogue didn't move, she didn't even look up as Remy placed a tray on her lap. Rogue stared at the crisp whiteness that held a blue tinge to it because of the lights and the red scrawl of her name on the front. Kurt noticed her hands shaking and gently pried the letter from her hands and tore it open. He pulled out the card inside and scanned it quickly. Remy and Rogue watched as Kurt's eyes widened and then anger quickly took over his usually happy features. 

"PIGS!" his angry voice startled all inside the dorm and everyone stopped eating to watch the blue furry boy jump up from the bed, his fist clenched tightly over the card.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, her eyes searching. Kurt stared down at her and shook his head.

"I vont allow it!" his voice was still a rough tone and Rogue shivered from it. 

"Kurt?" Kurt didn't acknowledge her this time, he shoved the card into Remy's hands and the Cajun scanned it before he exploded into French, cursing like there was no tomorrow. K9 strode forwards and took the card from Remy and looked it over carefully, then his eyes narrowed and he looked over at Rogue. Sighing in exasperation the only girl in the Nocturnal house snatched it away and read what was written.

_Name: Rogue_

_Age: estimated to be 17_

_Sexual activity: non_

_Ranking: 98.7_

_Fertility: High_

_Mutant to be put into the Breeding Programme_

Rogue's eyes widened and she could feel them prickle with the unwanted water. '_No, ah….they cant, they wouldn't….no…._' she collapsed back onto her bed, eyes still staring at the card. She didn't notice all the males in the room ranting and raving about the rites of mutants, and how they wouldn't let them get her, all she could think of was that her first time with someone would be forced, and she would most likely be watched, and she would have no say in it…..it wouldn't be an act of love. 

"W-when do y-ya think they'll d-do it?" she asked, looking up at the raging males. They all stopped and looked at her. She could see them all trying to figure out when they thought it would happen, however they were once again interrupted when the door was once again opened and the room was neutralised. There were ten armed men and that lady in the white lab coat stood in-between them all. She smiled at Rogue and motioned for her to come forwards. Remy glared and moved in front of her shielding her from view. Kurt quickly grabbed her arm and held her back while the other males quickly joined in to defend Rogue. 

The Lady in the lab coat merely motioned for the arm men to come in, they pulled out their stun guns and began to zap away at the male mutants, however they grabbed Remy and handcuffed him before doing the same to the now unprotected Rogue. 

"What are ya doin'? Where are ya takin' us?" Rogue cried out as she struggled to get back to her unconscious brother. The lady only smiled and followed them out of the room and locking it back up.

"Breeding" the lady said, her voice cheerful. 

~X~

Breeding Floor, Cubicle Seven

12.30pm

Rogue stood in the white cubicle in the nude, the guards had stripped her of all her clothing, while beating her into submission, making a few crude comments about her while they did it. Then she was thrown into the white room alone. She could hear some crying coming next to her and realised that there were other girls who were going to be used for the breeding programme and they were standing right next to her. Her powers were still negated, but that didn't stop her from using her voice.

"JEAN! KITTY!" There was an eerie silence before a hesitant call came from somewhere to the right.

"R-ROGUE?" '_Jean_,' Rogue thought, '_an x-men, thank goodness she's still alive'_

"YEAH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" there was still some silence.

"I'M FINE, KITTY ISNT HERE, SHE WASN'T CHOSEN"

"THANK GO-"

The door opened to the back of her and Rogue jumped and went to the opposite side of the cubicle and huddled to the ground to cover herself up. The opening was dark and she couldn't see who her intended mate was supposed to be. Then she was the piercing red eyes through the darkness and out came a very naked Remy, and he did not look happy at all. 

"Y' a'ight che're?" he moved closer but Rogue shied away from him, he nodded his head and crouched down as well, only now realising that he was standing in front of Rogue in the buff. 

"Right as rain" she muttered keeping her eyes to the side, and away from Remy's manly form, however she couldn't help but admire the way his body was well toned and how each muscle was well defined. 

"ROGUE?" Rogue's head shot up when she heard jeans voice again.

"YEAH?"

"WHO'D YOU GET?" Remy chuckled at the question and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"REMY!"

"WHO?"

"THE GUY WHO TRIED TO BLOW ME UP!"

"OH"

"WHO'D YOU GET?"

There was silence all around, and Rogue blushed when she realised that every other mutant was probably listening to their conversation.

"SCOTT" Rogue smiled at that and Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Whose dis Scott?" 

"He's our leader, he's had tha hots for Jean foah a long time." Remy nodded his head in understanding. Rogue was about to reply to Jean but was cut off by the lights dimming and the crackling sound of the speakers.

"Alright mutants, start the breeding," Rogue looked up at Remy uncomfortably and he smiled gently at her.

"S'a'ight, Remy won' do not'in if y' don' wan' 'im t'." Rogue lowered her eyes and nodded her head letting her bangs fall over her face to hide the blush as she heard the sounds of passion coming from the other cubicles. She cringed as she heard screaming and a few girls yelling no, and please stop, and her fists tightened, her knuckles going white. 

"Che're?" she looked up at him and he wiped the tear from her cheek soothingly, he then placed his hands over her ears to block the noise out. Rogue bit her bottom lip and shuffled forwards slightly to burry her face in Remy's shoulder. 

"Cubicle Seven, start breeding or we will swap partners" Rogue stiffened and looked up at Remy startled, 'ah would rather be with someone ah knew than with someone ah didn't' she looked away uncertainly, not knowing what to do, how to start it, she was so afraid. Remy ran his large hands down her bare arms placating her, trying to calm down the girl in front of him. 

"Remy be gentle che're, promise, he be real careful…..trust me" Rogue nodded her head her eyes filling with tears. Remy lowered his face and brushed his lips gently against Rogues, tasting her for the first time, Rogue savoured the contact, the way he lightly kissed her, making her want more. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to make her as comfortable as he could, trying to make this a much more loving moment then just a breeding. 

Rogue shivered as he dragged his teeth over her bottom lips and ran his tongue over it, asking for access, Rogue complied, slowly and cautiously opening her mouth to Remy's searching tongue. She moaned as his hands warmed her skin and his tongue danced in her mouth and soon she was forgetting about where she was, that she was being watched, all she knew was Remy. She had wanted to be touched like this for a long time, had forgotten what human contact could feel like. 

She shivered again as she was lowered to the cold floor and whimpered slightly as Remy parted her legs, he stopped and looked into her green eyes, his won burning with fire 

"Trust Me," he whispered brushing her lips with his gently, and waited for her permission, Rogue closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip; she then looked up into Remy's eyes and smiled slightly

"Ah trust ya," she whispered back and held onto Remy's back tightly, ready to experience her first time with a man.

~X~

Nocturnal House

3.56pm 

Rogue sat huddled in her clothes and cradled in Remy's arms, they were in the habitat and had found a quiet place by themselves. Rogue shivered and Remy held her tighter, he rocked her backwards and forwards slowly and began to sing, his voice low and only loud enough for Rouge to hear

**_You and I got something _****_  
_****But it's all and then it's nothing to me, yeah **  
**And I got my defences **  
**When it comes to your intentions for me, yeah **  
**And we wake up in the breakdown **  
**Of the things we never thought we could be, yeah**

He ran his hands through Rogue's hair, massaging her scalp gently, his red on black eyes staring down at her as she moved closer to him, he could still sense her fear, and he knew why she was afraid. She was scared they'd come and take her away again to the breeding floor to be with someone else.

**_I'm not the one who broke you _****_  
_****I'm not the one you should fear **  
**We got to move you darling **  
**I thought I lost you somewhere **  
**But you were never really ever there at all**

Remy ran a hand down her face, gently touching her with leather gloves, trying to remember the feel of her skin, how it was so smooth, so delicate, he traced a star shape on her shoulder where her birthmark was, and she shivered again, he felt her tears slide down her face and soak his pants, and closed his eyes as he felt her pain.

**_And I want to get free, talk to me _****_  
_****I can feel you fallin' **  
**I wanted to be, all you need **  
**Somehow here is gone **  
  


He could see the others watching them from a distance away, and ignored their curious looks, it was true, him and Rogue hadn't been as close in the few days they had really gotten to know each other, but they had formed a solid foundation for a wonderful friendship, but that had all been blown away with the breeding programme and they now both new each other much more intimately then they ever would have dreamed. They had shared humiliation, fear, shame, and a bond had grown from that experience, they couldn't just be the loose friends they were going for, no….they would be something much more closer,

**_I am no solution _****_  
_****To the sound of this pollution in me, yeah **  
**And I was not the answer **  
**So forget you ever thought it was me, yeah **  
**I'm not the one who broke you **  
**I'm not the one you should fear **  
**We got to move you darling **  
**I thought I lost you somewhere **  
**But you were never really ever there at all**

His voice grew louder as the song continued and it carried out over the silent nocturnal house and out to where a few humans were watching, they stood in awe at the sight that they were seeing and they were becoming very excited about it. Rogue clutched at Remy, still trying to get over the fact that she had been forced to mate with someone, but for some reason she couldn't find the will to be as angry as she had thought, she was horrified thought about the circumstances, how she could hear screaming coming from the less lucky girls while she had been moaning in ecstasy as Remy gave her as much pleasure as she could have wanted. She shifted in his lap trying to stay warm, she felt safe in his arms, and in this new world she had be savagely shoved into she needed it, it was unfamiliar and must more dangerous then what had been on the streets. 

**_And I want to get free, talk to me _****_  
_****I can feel you fallin' **  
**I wanted to be, all you need **  
**Somehow here is gone**

**_And I don't need the fallout _****_  
_****Of all the past that's in between us **  
**And I'm not holding on **  
**And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here**

****

**_And I want to get free, talk to me _****_  
_****I can feel you fallin' **  
**I wanted to be, all you need **  
**Somehow here is gone**

**_And I want to get free, talk to me _****_  
_****I can feel you fallin' **  
**I know it's out there, I know it's out there **  
**And I can feel you fallin' **  
**I know it's out there, I know it's out there **  
**Somehow here is gone **  
**I know it's out there, I know it's out there **  
**Somehow here is gone, yeah....**

Remy finished the song and bent down to brush his lips against Rogue's forehead in comfort, the two of them continued to sit there while Remy began to hum another song and soon Rogue was falling asleep in the only arms she felt safe in. 

~X~

Doctor Helen Lee stood in the observation room and pointed her index finger at the nocturnal house, the entire room filled with the picture she had just wanted and she continued to enlarge the picture until she was satisfied. The other doctors in the room looked up at the woman in the white lab coat as she pointed at the two mutants that sat in each other's arms.

"As I have told you, Mutants are very emotional, when they are put through hard experiences they stick together, they comfort each other and become closer, these two are an exceptional example, and we will use them in our next experiments. The Nocturnal house is a success, as we saw from the behaviour of the other inmates, they protect the girl, she is important to them. They will be easy to use in our experiments. We will start in five days from today."

The other Doctors all smiled and congratulated Doctor Lee in her founding's, and then they all looked up at the screens that surrounded the room, their expressions curious as they continued to watch the two mutants rock backwards and forwards. 

~X~

_Sujakata_: oh dear, what is going on?

Joshima: how the hell am I supposed to know, you're the writer you friggen idiot

_Sujakata_: *scowls* shut up worm

Joshima: *pokes out his tongue* well that took you a while to update didn't it?

_Sujakata:_ *rolls eyes* well I'm not supposed to be working on this until I've finished my other ones, but I had inspiration by the form of my Incubus Cd and the wonderful talents of the Goo Goo Dolls 

**SONG: Here is gone**

**ARTIST: Goo Goo Dolls**

ALBUM: Gutterflower 


	5. Hold me up

**Disclaimer: **

_Sujakata_: I don't own X-men evolution, X-men comics or the X-men movie, though I wish I did

Joshima: that's only because you're a selfish little as-

_Sujakata_: -ask your mother for six pence to see that tall giraffe with pimples on its neck and pimples on its ask your-

Joshima: that's enough of that, now get on with it, your not even supposed to be writing in this category until you've finished both your CCS and RK ones. 

_Sujakata_: *rolls eyes* I cant help it, I have been hit by the inspiration train. 

**Dedicated to:**

**Sprite**: Hahaha, you are so funny, I'm happy that you like my fic, well I updated it much more quicker then I thought I would, so enjoy

**Bunny angel**- hahahaha, calm down there G.I. Jane, hahaha, the fighting will come soon enough and the human race will get what's coming to it

**J.Dax**- I think that the mutant powers will be enough, as well as the army that they are gaining, Woohoo go MUTANTS!

**Ishandahalf**- uber? Hahaha step away from scooby doo, hahahah love it, well hopefully you like this, hmm, I think that I might be making this too graphic so the rating will probably escalate, I'm not too sure. We'll there is Remy/Rogueness in this chapter, so enjoy this, and it's the kinda mushy stuff, not the intense gear that was in last chapter. 

By Sujakata

X-MEN ~ Next Dimension 

Chapter Four: Hold me up

~X~

The other Doctors all smiled and congratulated Doctor Lee in her founding's, and then they all looked up at the screens that surrounded the room, their expressions curious as they continued to watch the two mutants rock backwards and forwards.

~X~

**The Crazy Horse, Montgomery Alabama Ruins, Sunday 5th April 2307**

**Back Rooms                      **

**9.45pm**

Music blared and the bass beat against the wall, all seven commanders of Raven Darkholme's forces stood behind her as the other three leaders of mutant organizations studied the map of the Blair Institute of mutants. 

"The more powerful mutants are kept within the more darker habitats, here….here….and here" General Quest showed the other leaders, his scared pointer finger leaving grubby marks on the map. Raven nodded her head and looked at the other three leaders. 

"Savage, Justice, Waste, the first habitat should be where the more able fighters are in, we have knowledge that three mutants who used to be in organizations are being held in that one there" she pointed at the nocturnal house "one was in the Brother Hood of Mutants and two were with the Xavier mutant team force called the X-men" Savage pointed to a few other habitats

"We also have knowledge that here in the plains and in the fire pits there are also three in each, the plains don't have the fighters but the more explosive powers are in the fire pits. We also have found that there was a secret organization called the z-force, they also tried to get mutant and humans to co-exist and were among the first to be captured. We only have a file on their co-leader K9, and we know for a surety that he is in the nocturnal house. So it would be ideal to go there first." All four leaders nodded to each other.

"Then it is settled, The nocturnal house is our main focus, once they are all out then we will move down the line, separate into two groups and get as many mutants out, if not all." Justice said in a loud commanding voice, his three commanders turned and left to issue out the orders. 

"It will take us at least two weeks to reach New New York with the amount of mutant and fire power we are carrying with us. Also to plan how to get inside without being caught, these things need to be considered." Waste looked hard down at the map in front of him, a thin frown on his face.

Raven smiled "all taken care of, my forces will be able to get inside, then once they have set off the required diversion your teams will be able to come in and free the others." The men that were seated before her bowed their heads, their plans were coming along well and once they had destroyed the Blair Institute of Mutants, then the human world better watch out, because they were in for a very explosive war. They were about to convene when the doors were smashed open, all inside looked to the door and watched as in filed strangely dressed men/women and then following them was a rather unhappy looking teenage girl.

"Right then, I suppose this is the mutant gathering, I've come to join forces, I have five hundred well trained mutants behind me." All four leaders looked at the girl in amusement.

"What kind of training?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. The girl smirked and threw a large manila folder down onto the table. Inside was a list of the combat, and skills training of every mutant she had under her. Raven nodded her head and gestured for a seat to be brought in.

"Very well….miss?"

"Wanda" 

The new arrivals set themselves up in the room and after a mind search to make sure that what they were being told was true and that there was no malice towards the other leaders in the new arrives hearts they began to relay their plans to the new girl, who smiled and put in a few of her own ideas '_finally people who talk my jargon_' the girl thought and pointed out a few of the weaknesses in the institute they were about to infiltrate earning a appraised look from the other female at the table. Wanda inclined her head '_excellent, these humans wont know what hit them._'

~X~

**Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Monday 6th April 2307**

**Nocturnal House**

**5.02 am**

They were seated in the bathroom again, Rogue was still trying to block out the humiliation she had suffered from the breeding and new that she had to quicken the pace of her plan, otherwise something like that might happen again. Remy sat before her and Kurt was off to the side, she closed her eyes once again and then reached out, she gripped Kurt's hand this time and felt the pull, she immediately went to work, flinging up the shield as quickly as she could, knowing that at any moment they might be interrupted. She could feel her grip on Kurt slipping and tried to hold on harder but with him only having three fingers it was hard. She was about to give up once again when another hand was placed on hers…'_Remy_' she smiled softly before renewing her efforts, trying to fit all her shield around the black hole that was her power and then wiring up a sort of small opening door with a switch to allow her powers to be turned on and off whenever she felt like it. 

"Finished" she breathed and didn't take her hand away from her brother or Remy, the three of them sat there, their hands clutched to each other for a long time before once again there was a banging on the bathroom door. Rogue took her hand away and stood up, then she shrugged off her long cloak, jacket and sheer over shirt, leaving only her black singlet and black tight pants. She then walked over to the door and flung it open.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. K9 stood in front of her, his fist held in mid air, he brought it down slowly and tilted his head to the side.

"Well you've certainly changed for the better, what happened? You decided to grace us all with your body?" Rogue scowled at him and bared the way into the bathroom.

"No, git in here, an' bring tha othah's" she then walked back into the bathroom and settled herself on the sink to wait for the mutants, now was the time to tell them all about her plan. She was feeling a bit sleepy from her exertion of building up the shield, but this needed to be done. She looked over at Kurt and saw that his golden eyes were looking up at her half lidded and his head was dropping slowly onto his chest. She grinned and kicked out at him. "Stay awake foah a bit, then ya can go'an' git some rest" Kurt growled at her and leant up against the wall, he watched as Remy stalked over to stand near Rogue, his burning eyes going to the door as the other males stalked in all half asleep except for the annoyingly happy K9. 

"Close tha door" K9 did as he was told and then took up residence inside the tub, letting his feet dangle over the edge.

"So what's this about chicka?" Rogue glared at him slightly.

"Ah have a plan ta git outta here, so ya either in or ya'll git out." This woke up every single sleepy male in the room. Rogue smirked and lent back. "Alright, now that ah have yoah attention, lets git down ta business. First of all ah have succeeded in tha first stage of mah plan, ah can control mah powers, now what ah'm suggestin' is that we pretend that ah'm going crazy after tha….ya know…-" she broke off uncomfortably

"The breeding" K9 put in for her, she nodded while Remy and Kurt glared at him. "What? Its what happened" Rogue shook her head

"An ah pretend ta zap ya with mah powers" 

"What de femme's sayin' is dat we go unconscious an' de nice people come an' take us away, den we wake up and bam" Rogue nodded her head

"Thank ya Remy, so…what do ya'll think?" 

There was silence for a moment

"Well it's better then what I would have come up with, what about the rest of you?" K9 looked around at them all and every male nodded his head agreeing with the plan.

"Now when ah zap someone they usually go inta a fit, so ya'll are gonna have ta use ya actin' skill's on this one. Then ah'll black out an' we'll all git outta this here habitat." 

"I like it" Kurt said with a yawn before he got up "vhen does zis happen?"

"We'll have to you know make them this that your going crazy chicka, maybe you can start getting more violent like when you first arrived, start being really freaky like." 

"I don t'ink dat will be necessary" Remy glowered; Rogue put a calming hand on his arm.

"Ah like it, done, now let's git outta here befoah they send someone in ta investigate why all of ya'll are in here with meh." 

~X~

"Have you checked their vitals?"

"Its hard to do, the walls don't give off the right frequency for me to be one hundred percent accurate, it would be better if we have the mutant in here so I could conduct the proper examinations on her." 

Doctor Helen Lee shrugged her shoulders "you'll have her soon the 8th I think it is, then you can have find out for certain, but from what you can gather?"

The other doctor sighed. "Negative pregnancy, I think that maybe the mutant she was with maybe held back?" Doctor Lee shook her head

"Impossible, unless, hold on." She quickly went to the computers and her fingers flew over it, then in front of her the screen replayed the mating between Rogue and Remy, the two Doctors watched intently trying to figure out if he somehow stopped the pregnancy "she should have been in the height of her fertility at that moment, as were the other mutants we used, so she should have…..there" the doctor paused the scene, and cursed.

"He's good, they are the only ones I can gather that haven't produced, shall we use them again?" Doctor Lee sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, but it will have to be after the first experiment, however this time they will have to be supervised properly. We can't have this happening again, we'll give the girl drugs to make sure that her egg will be fertilized." The other Doctor nodded his head and continued to go through and write down in the computer files the results of their first breeding. "How many have we got that have produced that you know for sure?"

There were a few clicks and then the number came up on screen "thirty seven, there are eleven that could be and only one failed attempt which we will fix." Doctor Lee smiled at the numbers.

"Excellent"

~X~

"Che're?" Rogue looked up at Remy then turned back to staring at the people outside the window. She had been crouched, balancing like that for a while now, on the small fence that was before the window. Remy came up behind her and settled himself behind her, Rogue had no idea how he could since it was only very thin, but shrugged it off as she settled against his chest comfortable. "Y' a'ight?" Rogue nodded her head slightly and shifted to get warmer, for some reason the Nocturnal house was getting colder. "Dey do it t' mess wit' our minds?" Rogue sighed against him.

"Remy?"

"_Hahn_?" 

"Ah'm scared" Remy held her tighter and brushed his lips on the top of her head.

"Of what?" she was quiet for a while, both mutants just watched the people point and stare, some taking photos while others sat outside with sketch pads and were drawing what they were seeing. 

"Everything, what are we goin' ta do after we git free?" Remy shrugged and buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Whatever y' want che're, Remy give y' what ever y' want." Rogue sighed and tilted her head slightly and Remy pulled his face from her hair and nuzzled into her neck. 

"Ah want ta be safe, can ya give meh that?" 

"Remy keep y' as safe as he c'n" he replied, his lips brushing against her skin making her shiver slightly as her mind replayed the events of a few days ago. 

"Why are ya like this Remy? Why do ah feel like ah can trust ya?"

Remy kissed her neck gently "'cause y' c'n……an' dis be who Remy is, not'in's goin' t' change dat" Rogue turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled softly, then they both turned to the people in the window.

~X~

Shaun sat in front of the Nocturnal House, his pencil rushing over the black page, his eyes darting towards the mutants who were right in front of the window, usually he wouldn't have bothered coming into the nocturnal house since the mutants were always hiding or it was too dark to see them, but these two were right in front of the window and had looked so utterly sad that he had to draw them. He hated the fact that Mutants were being locked up like this and being used as displays all around the world. He thought it was absolutely inhumane and so that was why he was setting up a collection of art works about the mutants he drew to be televised. 

He was one of a few humans who liked mutants, who thought that they had rights, and he being one of the more famous artists had decided to use his fame to bring about the message of freeing the mutants and giving them equal rights. The world new channel was going to do a documentary on his art and he wanted this piece to be in it. He looked down at the drawing; the outlines were perfect, now to add the colour. He looked up, and realised that it would be a very dark picture, more dark blues and black hues, a lot of shading, but what stood out the most to him was the colours of the mutants eyes, the red on black eyes of the male mutant were bright, passionate and angry, he could see it every time he looked out at the other humans that walked passed. However Shaun could also see the possessiveness in the way the mutant was holding the much smaller female.

Shaun turned his attention to the female one and his breath caught, he had found her beautiful when he had been drawing her, but now, as she looked directly at him, he could see the sadness, the fear, the whole entire longing in her green eyes…..she wanted to be free. Shaun quickly got out his green pencils had worked on the eyes on his drawing; he would capture all of that emotion in his drawing even if it killed him. He could hear some of the other people standing around him and exclaiming about his wonderful drawing, but he blocked it out. Looking up he watched as another mutant approached the couple, this one was covered with blue fur and looked very much like a demon, he saw how both mutants were easy with this one, and watched as they interacted. The girl mutant smiled and Shaun knew he was falling in love, she was absolutely breath taking, and he was very aware of why the other male that was holding her was so possessive, if she were his then he would act the same way. 

Looking down at his almost complete picture he realised that he didn't even know the names of the mutants he had just drawn, filling in the last of the shading on the girls white streaks in her hair he stood up and walked over to the little plaques and read what was written. The boy had two names, one Remy LeBeau and the other Gambit, while the girl had only one, Rogue. Shaun looked up and saw that all three mutants had disappeared 'I'm lucky I came at the right time otherwise I would have missed out on the chance to draw them.' He continued to stare, trying to get the inspiration for a title for his piece when the girl came back into view, the darkness hugging her form as she walked up and quickly balanced back into her spot, her eyes looking over at the humans, then to Shaun's utter surprise she went over the fence and approached the window. She was staring directly at him, then she did something that he wasn't prepared for, she lunged at the window, screaming, tears falling from her face, her fingernails clawed at the clear window before the electricity shot through it and threw her back. She landed, crouched on the ground and breathing hard. Then she turned and was sucked back into the darkness. 

"Longing to be Free," someone said beside Shaun and he turned to see a little girl looking up at the window, her tiny fingers tracing the name of Rogue. 'Yes, that is what I will call my drawing, longing to be free.'

~X~

_Sujakata_: ok that was weird, I think I was going for not all humans are evil, since a lot of you are all like KILL THE HUMAN'S.

Joshima: I think your just crazy

_Sujakata_: would you just shut up for ONCE?

Joshima: no! :D 


	6. Fight for your Right

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution or the characters 

**Ryoko Subaru**: ahh, sorry it's taken me forever to even think about updating this! I was reading a few Remy/Rogue fics and well I've been inspired to continue!

Joshima: yes well, you are very slack!

**Ryoko Subaru**: it's not my fault! I was busy

Joshima: yeah, busy sleeping!

**Ryoko Subaru:** anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter

X-MEN~ Next Dimension Chapter five: fight for your right 

~X~

"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."   
-_Sir Winston Churchill_

~X~

**Parks Conference rooms, Jacksonville North Carolina, Thursday 8th April 2307**

**Conference room no. 3**

**9.45pm**

" We are here tonight with world renown artist Shaun Kilkenny, Shaun why have you chosen to centre your newest creations around mutants?" the screen changed to a well dressed young man sitting rather uncomfortably in a chair,

"We'll I believe that Mutants have the right to be free and, well to be honest they fascinate me. The last painting of my collection was taken from a sketch that I drew while I was visiting the Blair Institute of Mutants, I-"

"Shut up, I want to hear this!" all attention went to Raven Darkholm who was seated in front of the holo-vision, the remote in her hands, the other leaders of the mutant groups moved from their positions to get a better look at what was happening. The volume was turned up and everyone was quiet as the screen panned to a large painting. 

"This one I called longing to be free, the name actually came from a little girl standing next to me who was watching the mutants named Rogue and Gambit just after I'd finished my sketch. As you can see, this painting depicts the anger and hurt these mutants have suffered because of our ignorance and hatred of them. I do believe that this has to be one of my favourites." The male reporter smiled and pointed his finger at the girl

"Did you change her to be this perfect so that you could show your audience that these mutants aren't as scary and dangerous looking as we have thought them to be?" Shaun looked at the reporter like he was crazy

"I drew what I saw, this is exactly how the mutant Rogue looks, I was lucky that I decided to sketch at the Nocturnal House that day, the mutants are usually hiding, these two were in plain view for a long time, and it made it easier on me to be able to capture their features and to draw it almost to an exact likeness." 

"You also have a painting called separations, where did you get the idea for this painting from?" The painting was done in red hues and was of two young females and many soldiers surrounding them and forcing them apart. Shaun looked a little uncomfortable.

"I saw this when I was walking home one day…it has stayed with me for a long time…" he trailed off, his eyes locking onto the painting. The reporter cleared his throat; Shaun shook his head and gestured for them to follow him.

"This is the last that I will show you, my collection will be on show at the Windsor Arts Museum. This painting was done just after a friend showed me a home video he made of a mutant capture which included two mutants, a lot of FOH and a few sentinels. This one here" Shaun was pointing to the mutant that was surrounded by FOH soldiers "seems to be protecting this one over here, I realised after I had finished this painting that the other mutant got away because the one with the claws was protecting it. The home video was very…how should I put it…disturbing? It was very bloody and rather upsetting to see that this is how the mutants are captured. I-" Shaun trailed off as he looked more closely at his painting. Then pushing past the reporter he went back to his painting of Rogue and Remy, then back to the one he had just been talking about. "I don't believe it," he whispered

"What?" the reporter asked, face alight with surprise and hope that something exciting was going to happen.

"Its Rogue" the reporter looked a bit confused for a moment before he grinned. 

"The mutant from that painting?" The artist nodded his head thinking for a few moments. The reporter smiled and turned back to the camera.

"Well this is an exciting turn of events, if you would like to see more of these paintings and maybe spot more of this mysterious Rogue then you can go to the Mutant exhibit at the Windsor Arts Museum, the exhibit is open from the 10th of April right until the 1st of May. This is Aaron Walker from World Wide News, goodnight. 

Raven sat back in her couch and smirked

"It seems as though there are some humans out there willing to accept mutants, Peter!" the Russian man stepped forward, his arms at his side, ready for orders. "Get a troop ready, I want you to find this artist and see if he has friends that are willing to help us in our campaign." Peter nodded his head and saluted before turning around, signalling to a few of his men to follow.

"Wait!" the Russian stopped and turned to the newest leader, the young woman looked at Raven.

"I'll go with him…I know of a few pro mutant humans myself." Raven smiled and flicked her hand in a dismissal; Wanda rolled her eyes and pushed her black hair from her face before following the tall commander out of the conference room. 

"So…Peter was it?" Wanda watched him as he continued to walk, a few of his men trailing behind them.

"Yes" rebel mutant leader sighed and clenched her hands.

"Do you speak more then that?" there was a brief silence before it was broken by his soft, yet commanding voice

"Yes." One of the trailing mutants laughed slightly at that and Wanda turned around to look at him.

"What's so funny?" the blonde smiled

"He's not much of a talker, I'm Bobby, better known as Ice-man." Wanda took the outstretched hand and shook it slightly

"Wanda, you'll call me Scarlet Witch," the blonde laughed and his blue eyes danced with laughter

"Sure thing!" 

~X~

**Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Friday 9th April 2307**

**The Plains**

**7.32am**

"Are you alright Jean? You've been in there all morning" A concerned Kitty stood by the girls bathroom door, her ear to the wood, she could hear retching and was wondering what was wrong with the red head. The toilet flushed and the door soon opened to a green looking Jean. "Oh, sit down" Kitty led her to the bunks and set her down before going into the bathroom and getting a cool washcloth. 

"I don't know I just feel so sick!" Kitty chewed her lip

"Was it something you ate?" The telepath shook her head and held her stomach; her body was feeling strange, like it wasn't just her that inhabited it at the moment. She'd never felt anything like it before it was like she was…

"Oh no…" Kitty watched as Jean paled considerably more.

"What?" Jean looked up at the brunette with worried grey eyes

"I'm pregnant!"

~X~

Nocturnal House 

**8.00am**

"You'd think they'd give us a better breakfast then this!" K9 complained as he pushed around the rather disturbing looking food that was on the plate. Remy scrunched up his nose

"Remy don' like dis eit'er, looks like someone sneeze int' mon food" a dark shape flittered next the K9 and both mutants looked at him, the mutant shifted and patted them on the backs in a consoling manner, Remy and K9 laughed and waved him off.

"Yes yes, I know shadow, although I do believe that you're the lucky one, not having to eat to survive." The passive mutant shook his head and continued on his way, pausing to touch Rogue gently from where she was staring at her food with a disgusted look on her face. The female mutant smiled and shook her head waving him away. Remy watched all this silently, his red eyes taking note of how long Shadow touched Rogue and the exact brightness of her smile, checking to see if there was anything going on between the two of them.

"Chill boy, she's not going for the ghost." Remy looked back over at his companion and shrugged.

"What make you t'ink dat?" K9 rolled his eyes

"Only the fact that you've bent your spoon in half, the way your teeth were clenched, your back straight, eyes trained on the two of them. Damn boy, you've got it bad for the little chick." Remy sighed and placed his deformed spoon in the grey slop that was breakfast. 

"Remy don' understand why…de fille, she jus' so…"

"Special? Yeah yeah, we all think so, just stake your claim before beastie boy over there does" Remy turned to look at where K9 was pointing, and a low growl came from his throat, he could feel his powers buzzing just beneath the surface. "Although I don't think you have anything to worry about there." Both males turned around to look at Rogue who had been staring at Remy; she smiled at them both before turning back to her breakfast, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Remy smiled and sat back as K9 winked at him. The Cajun watched from the corner of his eye as Kurt sat next to his sister and they both talked about things as they used to be back at the institute. He could hear them laughing about something they remembered.

"Do you remember that time when Kitty cooked dinner and Logan chocked on what he was eating and everyone was laughing so hard that we couldn't even help him? He got so angry with us we had late night danger room sessions for a week!" they both laughed again and Remy closed his eyes taking in the sound of her being happy. He didn't understand why she was affecting him so much, sure she was the only female in the habitat and he was used to having women around him constantly, but…she was different, she felt different, and the breeding experience had been different as well, he had tried to take her mind off of everything except the pleasure, and the comfort, he felt a need to protect her and although it frightened him slightly, it felt good as well. 

~X~

**Rage Mutant Arena, Indiana, Friday 9th April 2307**

**Holding Cell B14**

**2.10pm**

He watched from his cell overlooking the arena as they started to put up posters

Mighty Magneto vs. Professor Xavier Sunday 18th April 2307

His eyes grew cold as they continued to put up banners proclaiming the soon to be fight. Little did they know that on that night, many of them would die. Xavier glanced over at Eric who was slumped against the glass wall of his cell asleep. 'Soon…soon we will be free.'

~X~ Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Friday 9th April 2307 Nocturnal House 

**4.15pm**

Rogue watched from the shadows, the crowds had swelled over the past hour, a lot of them were throwing things at the glass to try and get some kind of reaction from the mutants in the habitat, non were going to fall for it. 

"Hows it going little chick?" Rogue sighed and shifted her weight as she looked over her shoulder at K9.

"Good. Ah think they believe meh…we'll ah hope they do." The tall young mutant nodded and stretched his arms over his head. 

"How about we spruce things up, especially for all those little humans out there!" Rogue's attention was now fully on K9

"Lihke what?" he grinned in the darkness and whistled through his teeth, and from the leaves came Shadow. 

"You and shadow here are going to have a little tussle." Shadow smiled at Rogue and walked over to her hesitantly arms held out in a peaceful way. Rogue smiled and touched his dark, almost see-through self; the skin shimmered and became more solid before going back to how it was just before.

"What kind of tussle?" she watched shadow cautiously, it amazed her how such a passive mutant could become very violent when threatened, she'd seen him and one of the newer mutants battle it out for the corner a few days after she'd arrived. Shadow of course winning silently as he was easily able to conjure the shadows to do his bidding. 

"Something to make you look crazy, or angry or whatever, just a fight for no real reason." Rogue shook her head and looked back to where the humans were still staring at the habitat, hoping to just catch a glimpse of a mutant. 

"If its ok with shadow." The see-through mutant smiled at her and patted her reassuringly on the back before silently making his way to the glass and sitting peacefully on the little fence that she and Remy had occupied a few days earlier. Rogue counted to fifty before stalking out, her hair dishevelled and her face marred with mud.

"SHADOW!" her screech startled the humans and the other inhabitants of the habitat, all of them came running to where Rogue stood fuming over the huddled form of Shadow. K9 gave a slight nod to the other mutants to tell them that this was all planned out and that it wasn't a real fight so they shouldn't take it as such. All turned their attention to Rogue who was pointing a finger at the shadow mutant. 

"This is mah spot, git yer own!" Shadow shook his head, getting up from his position to stand defensively before it.  "Ah won't say it again" Shadow moved closer to her, just within striking distance before the formidable mutant lashed out at the only female in the Nocturnal House. It was a whirl of black that consumed the small mutant and she was covered in it! With a raged scream she tore from the attack and landed a swift kick on the still tangible mutant before her foot sunk into his body. Cursing and making sure that her eyes looked a little crazed she continued to try and swipe at the shadow, screaming and ranting and scratching. She could hear Remy arguing with K9 about something or another in the background before strong arms gripped her and pulled her away. She kicked and screamed trying to twist from their embrace and that was when all hell broke loose. Alarms sounded outside in the halls and the lights turned red.

"All persons in the Nocturnal areas please vacate, we repeat all persons in the Nocturnal areas please vacate." The shrill sound of the alarm hurt Kurt's ears and he fell to the ground covering them and trying keep the sound from damaging his delicate hearing. The walls opened to the habitat and in filed armed soldiers holding stun guns, and all mutants within the habitat felt the frizzle of the x-gene dampeners being turned on and their abilities becoming useless. 

"Unhand the female" Rogues eyes widened and she thrashed even more as she felt more hands grabbing her, her screaming tearing up her throat and making it burn. It was supposed to be all fun and games until they were ready to execute their plan, this wasn't supposed to happen…they were taking her away again. 

"NO!" she punched one of the soldiers and twisted from the others, she noticed that they were again taking Remy away, and he was struggling like there was no tomorrow, they had his hands cuffed and were trying to get his feet when K9 hit a few of them from behind. She felt cold metal being clasped around her neck and she jerked to get away from it but found it to be connected to a chain. 

"Stop or we harm the female!" all mutants stopped their struggling, and watched as Rogue tried to get away, her hands clawing at the metal around her neck, a collar…she really was an animal. Tears stung her eyes and she looked at the male mutants that were stepping away from the soldiers…'we'll get out of here…all of us, and they will pay for this' her thoughts were broken as Shadow charged forwards, his eyes usually a ghostly white were now black like the rest of him and a ragged cry broke from his lips that were always so silent. One shot sounded in the air and the mutant fell to the ground, skidding to a stop at Rogue's feet. Her heart stopped as Shadow didn't get back up. Ignoring the tugging on her neck she crouched in front of shadow.

"Sugah?" her voice was a soft whisper and she nudged his now solid form. "come on, git up!" she tried to pull him up, the alarms still blaring in the now silent habitat. Rogue's hands shook and she bit her trembling lip…not another one…not for her. "git up…please, shadow, sugah, git up" her eyes blurred and she gripped the cold arm of shadow and she tugged at him, tears fell from her eyes and she glared at the soldiers who were watching uninterestedly. She could feel her anger bubbling up…they had killed one of them when they weren't in danger, not with shadows powers negated…he'd been harmless. She looked at the soldier that had fired off the old-fashioned handgun and her green eyes narrowed and hardened. "I'll kill you personally" she vowed, taking a mental note of when he looked like and what number he had on his chest.

"Che're?" she ignored the voice, she ignored them all as she was lifted from the ground and practically dragged out of the habitat…shadow had died and it had been all her fault, she would never forgive herself or the soldier for that.

~X~

**Ryoko Subaru**: short, yes well…the next chapter is going to have…shall I say a lot more to it? So hold your horses, and I'll get right on it.

Joshima: don't count on it

**Ryoko Subaru**: shut up *stuffs Joshima in a sack and throws him off a cliff* well now I feel better

_Kami:_ *cough* well…that was a little harsh.

**Ryoko Subaru**: *shrugs* he was asking for it! See ya all next chapter!

Joshima: *from inside bag that is falling towards the ocean* she would also like to thank the reviewers. She's quite busy at the moment and can't give you all your own praises but she hopes next chapter she can. *Goes back to waiting for his inevitable death*


	7. Lab Rats

_Ryoko Subaru_: well, FF.net is mucking about so, yeah with nothing to read I have decided to sit at the computer and think…and think…and hopefully something will get written. 

Joshima: ***pulls self out of sack and shakes off wet hair right into Ryoko's face*** yes well…I'll just poke you in your back everytime you stop writing.

_Ryoko Subaru_: I thought I killed you off!

Joshima: ***grins*** you cant get rid of me that easily!

_Ryoko Subaru_: ***scowls*** fine, just sit there and be quiet!

Joshima: not bloody likely

**Dedicated to: All my reviewers, here are just a few of you (hells bells how many of you are my new best friends?)**

Ishandahalf- batman? Oh dear, (takes away all sugar) no more for you! 

_Shinigami Daimou- Todd is here my dear_

_Green Eyed Lilys Daughter- yeah go the aussies!_

_Unknown Source, Yumiko, Velventine*rose, Snitter in Rivendell, jenna kyle, Kazumi1, makura koneko, carla-p, leigh, fallen-angel, sailor J-chan Aka Duo/hilde 4E, dingo5, brenn, Sydney, tintedrose, bunny angel, chrissie, darkvoid, LadyTrunks, J.Dax, Rupeshwari, swasti, Tabby, TrunksGirl2, Kami, Rayven_

I love you all, your all so great and I'm sorry I couldn't give you all individual praises, but tea's almost ready and I want to get this up as a present to all of you because you had to wait for so damn long for me to update! enjoy

~X~

X-MEN Next Dimension Chapter six: Lab Rats 

~X~

"I have been driven many times upon my knees by the overwhelming conviction that I had nowhere else to go. My own wisdom and that of all about me seemed insufficient for that day."

~ Abraham Lincoln

~X~

**Citizens Advice Bureau, New New York, Friday 9th April 2307**

**Office of Mutant Sightings**

**5.16pm**

Eyes scanning the newest sightings she quickly looked around the room, her dark eyes narrowed at the man in the corner photocopying a few pages. Turning on her scanner she quickly put them through the machine and then connected to the web. Fingers flying across the keyboard she kept her eyes on the man, making sure that he wasn't spying on her; hoping to report someone doing the wrong thing to the boss and getting a promotion or pay rise. 

To: BlueMagoo@firestarter.com 

_From: sparky@firestarter.com_

_Subject: baseball_

_Hey Blue, _

_Little cracker here, just a heads up on some scoop that I found. Singled out onto the webs site, stop and shift if you can. I'll catch you later at the ball game._

_L.U.S.U.B_

Black hair obscured her view as she quickly sent the email and then hacked into the webs site, she smirked at the webs that tried to catch her out before she could post her information and quickly retreat from the site. Looking back up to the photocopier she sighed as the man was still there, his back to her. Closing up the file she piled it up with the other sightings of mutants and shut down her computer, it was time for her to go home and report back to base about what had happened that day, and how many more mutants had been captured. 

"Hey Jubilation!" the black haired woman turned her head around and blew a pink bubble gum ball before popping it and chewing, one finely shaped eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" 

"Here you forgot this" the black haired woman smiled and held her hand out for the briefcase the man by the photocopier was holding out to her. 

"Thanks" she replied, she could feel sweat trickly down the back of her neck. 

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" Jubilation Lee nodded her head and quickly left the man, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 'That was a close one.' Quickly making it down to the underground parking lot the Asian woman unlocked her car and headed home. 

"Hi honey I'm home" 

"Hey Darlin'" her heart stopped and her throat closed in on itself as the young woman blinked back tears, she had long ago stopped hoping to hear that voice again.

"Logan?" she quickly flicked on the lights and before her stood the half-dead wolverine; he was slumped against the wall, blood dripping down all over him. 

"Wha-?"

"Jubilee?" the voice came from behind her and was distinctly male. She turned around and smiled at her housemate. "What are you doing standing in the door?"

"Oh I ah-"

"Whose that?" she looked over her shoulder at Logan who was studying the man with Jubilation and snarled; he could smell deceit on the man. He pushed himself off the wall and with a frightening _skint_ had his claws out and ready to attack. Jubilee could feel that sweat returning and she sighed, running a shaking hand through her silky black hair.

"Lei Hong, this is Logan. Logan this is Lei Hong…" she bit her bottom lip and waited to see what they were going to do. 

"Wolverine?" Lei Hong asked, his computer mind scanning the information he had received on the mutant by their organization. "Weren't you dead?" Logan didn't let up from his fighting stance; his muscles ached as thought about the situation he was in. 

"You were dead?" Jubilee gasped and she stepped towards Logan only to be held back by Lei Hong. She glared at the other Asian and pulled from his grasp. 

"Was, close the door Jackie Chan, ya got any bandages 'round here darlin'?" Jubilee nodded her head and quickly moved from the door going into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. When she came back to the entrance hall she noticed that both Logan and Lei Hong hadn't moved. 

"Oh calm down the both of you, Logan sit down before you fall down." She sat opposite him on a lazy boy and handed him the first aid kit. Lei Hong sat down next to his housemate, his eyes still warily watching the new mutant. 

"So where have you been all this time then?" Logan growled at the other male in the room but his eyes immediately went to Jubilee.

"Have ya seen Stripes?" 

"No, but I know where she is. They caught her Logan, she's at the Blair Institute of Mutants, she's safe from what I know, and Mystique is coming with an army load of mutants to get them out of there." She smiled brightly. "I'm their insider, so is Lei Hong, he's in the division of Mutant coding. He takes their DNA and then puts them into categories, that way we know what mutants they have in the institutes and where they are. Oh Logan, I'm so glad that your alright, I hand heard about any of you for months, ever since we were separated." She sighed and sank deeper into her chair. "So where have you been? You look like you've been to hell and back again." The older mutant grunted as he pulled the bandage tight to his arm and looked up with darkened eyes.

"They had me in a lab when I woke up. I don't know where I was and I don't care. Thing is though, it was real easy to get out. I think they have a tracer on me, so I came here. Found yer name in the phone book, wasn't too hard to find the place." 

Lei Hong quickly went to the computer and connected up promptly, his fingers like lightening across the keyboard as he went into the webs site, he bypassed the message left by Jubilee and went straight to where the chat room where someone was always monitoring the boards.

Light has entered the webs site chat 

_Light says: wolverine is alive_

_Forge says: on it. I'll contact you, blueMagoo says thanks to little cracker, info was good_

_Light says: I think we'll need a medic too_

_Forge says: ones on its way. Stay safe. _

_Light says: will do._

_Light has left the webs site chat._

Lei Hong turned to see Jubilee and Wolverine talking about a few things while the young Asian girl helped with the bandaging of his several wounds. Black eyes narrowed at their closeness and his hands tightened into fists. All three were startled with the loud knocking on their front door. Out the corner of his eye he saw the Wolverine place Jubilee behind him for protection and Lei Hong felt anger at the older male from interrupting their normal life. Opening the door he grunted in acknowledgement as Sam Guthrie waltzed into the room with a large backpack that was likely filled to the brim with medical supplies. 

"Oh mah…" the medic promptly fainted in their living room while the older mutant and Jubilee laughed jovially at the sight. Lei Hong shook his head and shut the door soundly. He could already feel the beginnings of a headache approaching; it was going to be a long night. 

~X~

**Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Friday 9th April 2307**

**Nocturnal House**

**6.43pm**

Kurt opened his scrunched up eyes and hesitantly took his hands from his ears. The place was quiet and the remaining six mutants were standing there, their eyes on the now closed off wall that the soldiers had poured from. Golden eyes searched their faces; Remy, Rogue and Shadow were missing. 

"What happened?" he asked K9 who was standing beside him, grey eyes turned to golden and Kurt swallowed passed the lump that rose in his throat at the look K9 was giving him.

"They killed shadow…it's my fault, I…I told him and rogue to fight, you know…to further our plan. They took her and Remy away again." K9 shook his dark brown hair from his eyes and sat down next to the crouching blue mutant. 

"Vhat-vhat are zey goink to do to her?" the older mutant shook his head and sighed. Both of them turning their attention back to the wall.

"All Mutants in the Nocturnal House please return to your bunks, you are all to be without food this night for your rebellious acts." The six other mutants filed after the slumped and dejected form of Kurt who was being supported by K9.

"Are we still going to continue with Rogue's plan?" Shizer asked, his green eyes wide with worry. K9 shrugged.

"We'll wait until they come back. But I sure as hell want to pay them back for what they have done to us." 

"So we wait?" Shrapnel asked red eyebrows raised. K9 nodded and put Kurt onto his bed where they all convened around, waiting to see what had happened to the two remaining members of their habitat.   

~X~

Bayou 

**6.50pm**

Toad crouched under a tree, the humid air was making his skin itch and the flies which he would normally be loving, were really bugging him to no end. Shifting his weight he turned to look at the Blob, he snickered at the fat boy who really didn't belong in the whole habitat, and at the blonde girl that was sitting near him. He tried to hide his laughter but couldn't quite. The blonde girl glared at him with icy blue eyes and lifted herself up off the group and hovered above it.

"You find something funny frog boy?" Toad shook his head quickly, that was the problem living in the same place with a guy that can eat ten times over his body weight and a girl that can fly, punch through almost anything and is hard to even injure, he wasn't as confident as he should be. 

"Yo I was just thinking about the whole Nocturnal House thingo, was wondering who was in it yo." Fred sat up and smiled dumbly

"I reckon it was Rogue, it'd be something shed do right?" Toad smiled brightly and hopped up into a low hanging tree.

"Right yo, do you think she tried to break out?" the blonde scowled at both boys

"Whose this Rogue?" Toad flicked his tongue out and scratched at his nose

"What do I get in return Carol?" the blonde sneered

"Your life?" Toad swallowed thickly

"Alright, alright I'll tell you!"

"That's a good little frog boy."

~X~

Fire Pit 

**6.50pm**

"Hear that? Sounds like there's a rebellion going on and we don't even know about it!" Lance complained, St John and Scott were sitting with him, their faces turned up at the crowds that had thinned after the whole alarm going off.

"Probably some Sheila pmsing." Lance and Scott turned and glared at St John

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not jeez, a guy gives his two cents and he gets run into the ground"  

"So tell us about what you heard when you went to that whole 'breeding thing.'" Scott turned red and he sat up quickly, his breathing coming a little raggedly.

"Oh err. Well…Oh! I heard Rogue, she and Jean were talking…well yelling really."

"What were they talking about?" Scott scratched the back of his neck

"Whom they got?" the two males with him laughed 

"Well?"

"What?"

"Jeez, who did rogue get?" St John asked, he realised how sad he must sound asking for gossip, but for him this whole thing lost its novelty in the first week. 

"Gambit" St John cracked up again and almost fell off the rock they were on.

"You're jerking the chain right?" Scott shook his head, trying to translate the strange jargon that St John used while Lance scowled

"Peitro is going to be p-oh…crap." Scott and St John both turned on Lance.

"You've had Goss this whole time and you've held out on us? You little bugger" Scott was eyeing Lance

"So…Peitro has a crush on Rogue?" Lance nodded hesitantly

"Well flip an egg and call me toast!" St John muttered under his breath

"What?" Lance asked

"What?" St John asked confused

"What?" Scott asked, having missed out on what had just been said. Lance groaned and rolled his eyes up

"Heaven help me" 

"What?" St John repeated, his nose scrunched up as he tried to figure out what Lance had just said.

~X~

The Plains 

**6.50pm**

Jamie watched as Jean rushed back to the toilets, he always wondered why the girl's bathrooms were open all day and yet the boys ones were locked until they had to go into their separate dorms. Shrugging he trotted over to a very angry looking Peitro. The speed demon looked as though he were about to burst a blood vessel.

"Why so glum?" Jamie asked as he plopped down next to the white haired young mutant. 

"Kitty-kat-said-that-roguey-doesn't-like-me" Jamie smiled and shook his head

"Well you were the enemy for a long time, so why should she like you?" Peitro hissed and glared at the younger boy

"Shut-up" Jamie shrugged and got up

"I'm going to go and see what's wrong with Jean" Peitro sneered

"Don't-you-know" Jamie shook his head "when-they-took-her-away-they-impregnated-her-and-every-other-girl-her-age" Jamie's eyes widened

"She's pregnant with some guys baby?" Peitro shrugged and nodded his head "wow, I wonder if she'll call it after me, that would be so cool." Peitro watched the chipper young mutant almost skip over to the girl's bathroom to wait until Jean came out again. 

~X~

Blair Institute of Mutants, New New York, Saturday 10th April 2307 Experimentation Room 114, adjacent to the arena 

**9.01am**

"Subject Remy Le Beau aka Gambit, Mutant number 2033. The Subject has yet to participate in any experiments and test subject Rogue, Mutant number 2986 is being held in the arena for back up if the mutant refuses to comply with our orders." Doctor Helen Lee smiled at the young man who was shackled to the wall, burning red eyes glaring at her.

"Commencing experimentation at 9.03am. So Mr Le Beau how are you this morning" Remy remained silent, he wouldn't do anything they asked him to, not until he saw that Rogue was safe. "Very well. You see that arena just behind me? Well Rogue is held in a cage there. See we hold very dangerous mutants in the arena, ones that kill the other mutants in the other habitats and so they must go into solitary confinement, but every once in a while we let them out for a little play time." Remy's face paled, he couldn't understand how anyone could be this cruel, especially to threaten the life of another human being…'non, we not human t' dem…'

"Y' let her out dis minut'" Doctor Helen Lee smiled softly and shook her head. 

"Over there Mr Le Beau are seven different drinks, use your mutant abilities to tell me which one is drinkable and which one isn't. You will drink the one you choose." Remy shook his head

"Mon powers aren' like dat!" Doctor Lee smiled and she waited patiently for a few minutes.

"Do you refuse Mr Le Beau?" he growled

"Remy can' do dis!" Doctor Lee nodded her head and pressed a red button, her cold eyes turned to the arena and Remy's eyes followed her. There, he could just make her out, the smallest of the other mutants and she was just sitting there on the ground, not even bothering about the large mutants that fought around her. His eyes narrowed

"Gambit never said he wouldn' d' it, he jus' can'" Doctor Lee shrugged. 

"That isn't my problem then is it?" Remy snarled and his red on black eyes watched as Rogue was attacked, she leapt from the ground, her body twisting away from the mutant. His eyes flickered back to the drinks and they shifted uneasily from the task at hand and from watching Rogue. 

"If you make a decision then the mutants will be put back into their cages. She will be safe is you comply." His breathing was coming out quick and shallow; he could feel his body shaking and sweat forming all over him. Clenching his bound hand into a fist he grunted

"De pink one" Doctor Helen Lee pressed the red button again and a whole horde of soldiers carrying stunning guns ran out into the arena to herd the mutants back into their cells. 

"There now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Remy growled and allowed himself to drink the liquid that was in the pink cup. It was plain and simple water for which he was grateful. "Now, you rest for a moment. Experiment 01 was a success. Stay still Mr Le Beau while we get the net experiment up and ready."  Remy turned his attention back to the arena. 'Dat wasn' so 'ard, I jus' 'ope Rogue is safe.' 

~X~

The Arena, Rogue's cell 

**9.15am**

She could have sworn she'd seen Sabertooth out there, fighting with the other stronger mutants. She'd have to check next time, if they could get the brawn into their little escape, then there was a better chance that it would happen. She waited in the dark. She knew that they would open it up again and force her out into the sand that was stained a rusty red from blood that had been spilled. She closed her eyes and hoped that Remy was safe; she couldn't handle it if something happened to him.

~X~

Experimentation Room 114, adjacent to the arena 

**9.22am**

He had his eyes closed when they came in again. He realised just after she'd left that he could use his powers, in the heat of picking a bottle to stop the fighting going on in the arena he hadn't even thought about what the doctor woman had said to him. 

"Experiment 02 will take place in room 116. The maze. Record time has been set for one hour and twenty-five minutes. We hope that Subject Le Beau will be able to beat this record. Failure to do so will result in rhe punishment of subject Rogue in the Arena." Remy growled, these people were going to pay when he got out of this mess.

The Maze 

It was easy enough for him to figure out the right direction, the only problem was that he was getting a little disorientated by the mirrors that were surrounding him. A few times he had to dodge some booby traps that he had set off by passing through a few state of the art detectors, but now that he was aware of them he could bypass their traps easily. His mind was distracted when the computed voice told him his time and how much further he had to go.

"_Forty five minutes and counting. You are half way Subject Le Beau." _ Scowling he continued to push himself, finally deciding to close his eyes and allow his awareness to kick in and help guide him without disorientating himself in the process. 

"_Eyes open Mr Le Beau, that's cheating. Subject Rogue is punished for five minutes." _ Remy's eyes snapped open and he slammed a fist on the mirror in front of him, splintering it and injuring himself as well. 

~X~

The Arena 

**10.15am**

It was him…she moved quickly and dodged the attacks that were sent her way. She somehow managed to find herself standing before the large man, his long blonde hair was mattered, dark, almost black eyes were staring at her with amusement, and he snarled before pushing a mutant that had been creeping up behind her away.

"Sabertooth"

"Rogue" she smiled and shook his hand

"Fancy meeting you hear," she said as she ducked under a punch aimed at her.

"You as well" they moved away from the fighting "so where's the claws?" Rogue's smile faded and she looked away

"Killed" she whispered, Sabertooth snarled and grabbed the nearest mutant and quickly snapped its neck in his anger.  

"Who?" Rogue looked up at him, her eyes showing her sadness

"The FOH!" Sabertooth bared his teeth and Rogue was again reminded of how similar Logan and Victor really were. "I have a plan to escape…and when we do, I'll come down and get you…do you accept?" it hadn't been exactly how she had wanted to word it, but she was still unsure of it they could count Victor Creed among them. The savage man nodded his head

"I'll hold you to that" Rogue grinned and punched the man that was behind her before turning back to Sabertooth.

"Good. I'll see you around then" and she disappeared into the fighting mutants just as the soldiers once again came running out to push them back into their holes in the wall. 

~X~

The Maze 

**10.29am**

He stumbled from the room, his head spinning.

"Experiment 02 is a success. Both subjects will be returned to their habitat before 're-breeding' is to take place in four days between them as their first attempt came up with negative results. This is Doctor Helen Lee head of Mutant interaction and Experimentation. " Remy closed his eyes and allowed the soldiers to drag him all the way back to his dorms and to be thrown back in. he felt sick, and tired, and dizzy. The coolness of the floor soothed him slightly and he felt himself start to drift into sleep. A few voices buzzed overhead but he ignored it, succumbing to the numbness.

~X~

Nocturnal House 

**10.33am**

Rogue was thrown in a few minutes after Remy was, she was smiling slightly at the others and she took in the shape Remy was in. brushing off her brothers attempts to check her over to make sure she was alright she motioned to the other males who were awake to follow her into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Shizer asked, as he sat on the toilet seat. Rogue sighed and leant against the wall.

"I met Sabertooth."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked standing up quickly, his eyes wide with fear "did he hurt you?" Rogue shook her head and smiled

"No…he however agreed to help us escape, now that I know where some of the other mutants are we may be able to get more out then we originally thought. " They all nodded their heads thinking about what was going on.

"Where…where is shadows…" Rogue trailed off and K9 patted her shoulder much in the same way shadow did the day before. 

"They took his body away. We don't know where it is" Rogue bobbed her head down and clenched her eyes shut. 

"In two days we attack. I don't care anymore, this place is hell and we are going to get out!" 

"YEAH!" all eyes went to a sheepish looking Shrapnel who was scuffing his toe on the floor. Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed passed them all; she needed a rest after the emotional roller coaster she had been on for the last few days. The others followed her out of the room, their minds on the fact that very soon, all of them might be free. 

~X~

_Ryoko Subaru_: oooh….what the? I apologise for the chop and change stuff that was going on, but it needed to happen. There were also many appearances of mutants….hehehe I hope that you all didn't get too confused.

Joshima: that's right, no one really dies in this fic, they just get really bad boo boo's

_Ryoko Subaru_: ***looks at Joshima strangely*** are you all right? You should seriously stop watching George of the Jungle.

Joshima: ***shrugs*** why? 

_Ryoko Subaru_: ***rolls her eyes*** anyway some help and stuff. L.U.S.U.B means (love you see you bye) and is © of my sister who made it up! Yeah! Umm… I think that's about it. If you have any questions then ask Joshima…he understand things better then me 

Joshima: that's cause you're an absolute idiot she also forgot to mention that 'flip an egg and call me toast' means 'well ill be darned' and anything else that you think it might mean.

_Ryoko Subaru_: right! :D


End file.
